The present invention is directed to a device and method for monitoring the quality of an oil change performed on a vehicle, and more particularly, to a device and method which includes sensors for evaluating the quality of the oil change as well as the condition of oil drained from a vehicle engine during an oil change.
Engine oil generally functions to reduce friction, cool down the engine, remove wear debris, seal, clean, and prevent rust in a vehicle engine. However, as the engine oil is used, these functions become less effective. For example, since engine oil is used under high temperature conditions in the combustion chamber, the oil becomes oxidized and materials generated by combustion are incorporated in the engine oil. In addition, fuel, coolants, water, or other additives may leak into the engine oil. These contaminants/conditions affect the viscosity of the engine oil, i.e., depending on the conditions the oil is subjected to, it may increase or decrease in viscosity.
In addition, as engine oil is comprised of various materials and additives and is chemically and physically diverse, its quality may also change during vehicle operation according to the degree of oxidation, the condition of the engine, the kind of fuel used, driving conditions, as well as environmental conditions.
Conventional methods for monitoring engine oil include a low oil pressure light installed in a vehicle instrument panel which signals the onset of an unacceptable oil level, and thus, the need for the oil to be changed. However, at this point, the engine may have already incurred damage, as a low oil level can be indicative of a number of different engine problems.
It would be desirable to be able to monitor the quality and/or condition of engine oil to determine the specific physical properties of the oil and thus provide an indication of any potential engine problems which need to be addressed.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a device and method of monitoring the quality of an oil change and the condition of drained engine oil to detect engine defects.